


anal

by kt036



Category: the logan fandom
Genre: IM CRYUNGG WHY THE FUCK DID I DO THIS, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt036/pseuds/kt036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>logan has a groovy time with the fuckboy of tokyo ghoul</p>
            </blockquote>





	anal

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my homie logan :) this is for u

One day Logan was walking 2 school cause he wanted to get that sweet education. As he was walking he saw a very emo looking figure and got very excited because he was also emo and emos have to stick together. He dashed toward to emo cause u kno thats what u do when u see someone u like ANYWAY the emo figure turned around. "Holy fuc," Logan gasp. It was tokyo ghoul's #1 fuck boy, Ayato Kirishima. The raven haired boy (not the color raven like the actually bird raven) hissed, "what do u want peasant." Logan was In Love like those girls in really cheesy romance movies and couldn't believe that Ayato Kirishima was actually talking to him. He was blushing and turned into a tomato how fucking disgusting.  
Ayato turned and walked away but Logan made him stop in his tracks. Logan put his paper hands on Ayatos ugly shoulders and whispered, "memes..." AYATO COUldnt fucking believe it. How did this kid know about his biggest turn on? Like what the actual hell. Ayato stared at his feet because he just stepped into some dog shit and that was fucking disgusting now he has to clean his fucking jordans god damn. Ayato grabbed Logan's hands and stared at him (honestly i dont know why people do this like i just put it here because i thought this was like??? a normal thing that people do but now its kinda fucking creepy.) Logan gasped like the little anime weeb he was. Ayato in the deepest, smexiest voice said, "i wanna meme with u."  
LOGAN WAS about to cry becuaase he loves memes such as that sweet hella one with sonic and stuff. Logan hesitated and blushed furiously which doesnt make sense but my fic. "okay..." he whispered. Ayato finally knew tfw. He fUCKING got the bf. Not only that but He got to fuckcing meme with someone holy shit. Next thing u kno the band members of MCR (if u didnt know it means my chemical romance thanks) showed up and congradulated them. Logan almost fuckcing peed himself like holy shit. He felt like shinji ikari and ayato was his fucking kaworu. The two emo boys stared at eachother lovingly like fucking disgusting people who dont know what public decency is.  
Ayato sighed, "i love ur sweet ass." What the f UCK!!! Logan cried and said, "i love u too my sweet meme..." They both went to Ayatos house and started to make memes and troll people on the internet. They became bronies and popular people on reddit. Their life was finally happy and MCR were their biggest fans god bless america.


End file.
